Les Etoiles Nous Regardent
by Noxentra
Summary: Elle avait du mal à croire que les étoiles qui éclairaient presque la lune étaient mortes il y a déjà longtemps et qu'elles venaient s'échouer sur cette toile noire que maintenant.


**L**e jour avait laissé place au manteau sombre que représentait la nuit. Assise sur la verdure peu humide du parc de Pré-Au-Lard, Luna Lovegood observait le ciel en imaginant que les milliers de petites étoiles n'étaient finalement que des lucioles. Elle avait du mal à croire que les étoiles qui éclairaient presque la lune étaient mortes il y a déjà longtemps et qu'elles venaient s'échouer sur cette toile noire que maintenant. Le froid d'Octobre venait de s'abattre sur le monde magique et elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur chaque volute de fumée qu'elle sortait de sa bouche lorsqu'elle soupirait trop fort. Elle avait un peu perdue de sa douce folie, avait apprit à être réaliste.

**L**égèrement. La période de la guerre lui avait montré une autre facette d'elle-même. Etre appréciée et avoir confiance. Ses cheveux blonds trainaient toujours dans son dos, emmêlés et abimés, ses iris bleues très clair continuait de mettre les gens mal à l'aise alors que son sourire voulait dire le contraire. La présence, qui se voulait pourtant discrète, d'une autre personne ne la fit pas bouger et elle resta là, au milieu du parterre d'herbe ou quelque fleur montrait tout de même le bout de leur pétale.

**R**éajustant ses lunettes maladroitement sur son nez, Harry Potter distingua de ses pupilles émeraude la silhouette de la jeune Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds. Il aurait du ressentir de la culpabilité en la suivant mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait assez culpabilisé au cours de sa vie pour continuer maintenant. Et puis Luna était son amie, sa présence aurait pus passer pour de l'inquiétude. Il se savait égoïste, ne voulait la présence de la jeune femme uniquement pour revenir à son autre monde. Un monde où la réalité est remplacée par une imagination perdue. Là où Harry pouvait être seulement Harry et non Harry Potter. Là où il ne pensait plus à ces millions de corps tombés pour lui, à ces corps disparus qui avait crus en adolescent âgé de 19 ans qui ne croyait même pas en lui-même. Là où il ne voyait plus les regards nerveux sur lui lorsqu'un mangemort manquait à l'appel des disparus de l'autre camp. Là où il ne voyait plus le regard inquiet d'Hermione qui pensait qu'il pouvait s'effondrer, là où Ron ne lui demandait pas de faire une partie de Quidditch, là où il ne voyait pas le regard emplit d'espoir de Ginny qu'il revienne à elle. Ginny.

**L**una sentit son ami Gryffondor s'asseoir à ses côtés et regarder lui aussi le ciel. Elle aimait bien Harry, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas obliger de parler et qu'il ne se cachait pas de la prendre pour une folle avec ses histoires. Ou peut être le faisait-il mais avec tellement peu de convictions qu'elle finissait par s'en plaire. Ils s'étaient rapprochés après l'histoire des Sombrals, elle avait été la seule à ne pas le prendre pour un fou lorsqu'il parlait de ses grands chevaux squelettiques ailés. Et il avait finit par l'aider pour retrouver ses affaires qu'on avait cachés dans Poudlard. Elle se doutait que la guerre avait été dure pour lui, mais elle l'avait été pour tout le monde. Elle avait perdue son père mais espérait, pensait, qu'il avait juste retrouvé sa mère et qu'ils avaient finit étoiles eux aussi. Qu'ils étaient partit s'échouer ailleurs et illuminaient un autre monde.

**L**a misère du monde, la misère que le monde semblait vouloir lui infliger sur sa dépouille semblait disparaître dés lors qu'il la regarda discrètement. Il avait l'impression de partir dans sa tête, ses rêves, et des étoiles se reflétèrent dans ses propres pupilles. Il savait Luna jolie, sans plus. Un teint de poupée et des lèvres plutôt pales, des cils blonds léger encadrant de grandes pupilles bleues très clair. Elle lui faisait penser à Malefoy par moment, physiquement parlant. Le silence continua de se faire, sans gêne. Des tremblements du au froid de la part de Luna fit légèrement sourire Harry mais il ne fit rien. C'était un soir sans magie, Luna l'avait décidé au moment où elle avait laissé sa baguette sur sa table en bois. Alors Harry avait respecté ça en ne créant pas un petit feu d'un sort.

**C**e fut juste le froid qui les enveloppait et la présence de l'autre qui réconfortait. Un petit moustique vola trop près d'Harry et ce dernier, en voulant l'éloigner, se donna un léger coup au nez et fit chuter ses lunettes. Il voulut presque se gifler pour avoir déranger ce moment nocturne mais Luna ne bougea pas, se contenta de lui tendre ses lunettes. La main d'Harry, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, s'accrocha à la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- **Tu as vus Harry ? Les étoiles nous regardent.**

**L**e Gryffondor perdit son regard dans les étoiles et se perdit dans un monde où les rêvent pouvait exister sans être brisés.


End file.
